Data flows, such as multimedia traffic flows, utilize a certain amount of bandwidth to meet Quality of Service (QoS) parameters. In wireless networking architectures, bandwidth can be limited. When a client requests a flow, the wireless networking architecture determines whether it can support the flow before admitting the request.